Hyacinth, in Blue Perhaps
by aberm
Summary: Three's Company AU where Jack Tripper is a PI in Santa Monica, and Janet Wood tags along at some point to help him out. Romance and mystery and action ensues.


**A/N: so. This is a thing! Short, and fairly simple. It would've been a full, fleshed out** story **, but I loose motivation rather quickly so it's been reverted to just this. Enjoy! Also, characters are out of character!** Ooc **!** Ooc **!** Ooc **! They are hella out of character lmao!**

 **ALSO, also! I literally know NOTHING about how 80's detective work went down. I know nothing at all. Pretend everything you are about to read makes sense, yeah? Coolio.**

Hyacinth, in Blue Perhaps

He knew he should've shoved the tissue box into his overcoat pocket when he left the apartment this morning, for the vulnerable blonde sobbing in the middle of his claustrophobic office.

His eyes flickered to the photograph in his hands of an adolescent girl, with bright blonde hair in pigtails and big blue innocent eyes. She says the picture is fairly recent; taken by an amateur photographer whom her elementary school hired for picture day only a couple of months ago. It's a perfect picture to keep for reference. It's mostly up to date, lighting is decent. Her face is clearly shown and her features are visible. Numerous other descriptions were even written on the back, courtesy of the mother, whom still sat in a crumpled mess. This photo will do quite nicely.

"Miss Snow..." Jack began, slightly unsure of how to comfort this woman. "I know you are experiencing a lot of pain right now, but please, trust me when I say I'm going to find your daughter."

The woman ceased her uncontrollable sobs and managed to look into his eyes. She dabbed at the trail of tears that raced down her reddened cheeks and offered a very small and grateful smile. "Thank you," she squeaked.

Jack nodded sympathetically and placed the picture on the surface of his desk, atop of all of his files that littered it. The woman eyed the mess and resumed her loud wailing, almost as if accepting the negative fate of her missing daughter. That's never good.

Jack's face quickly fell, shooting straight up from his seat and dashing over to kneel next to her. "Miss Snow..."

"Chrissy. Please...just call me Chrissy." She muttered, running the sleeve of her arm over her dripping nose.

Jack cringed at the action but hastily nodded at the request. "Of course...Chrissy. I'm sorry things had to turn out this way for you and your family. I'm confident I will bring her back safe to you." He patted her knee soothingly.

After more crying and awkward displays of comfort, Chrissy stood to part ways with the PI.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't let me down, Mr. Tripper."

Jack almost smiled but quickly remembered the serious situation at hand, so he settled with a single nod. She cast a final solemn glance at the photo on the desk and disappeared out into the hallway.

Blowing out much-needed air, Jack buried his hands into his pant pockets and lulled his head back in efforts of cracking the tense muscles in his neck.

Cindy. 8 years old. Daughter of Christmas Snow and Alan Grover. Divorced parents, so naturally Chrissy blames the father. Because of that, Jack must pay a visit to Mr. Grover, despite the state police have already done so, and him being cleared of any suspicion.

Going to Jack was Chrissy's last resort. She had previously been involved with the cops in looking for her missing child, but after three weeks, she's given up on them, and even worse, they had too. According to Santa Monica police, Cindy Snow is a part of the cold case and her files are probably buried in someone's desk drawer, awaiting transfer into a box to be shipped off to an over packed filing storage unit.

Jack shakes his head at the thought.

One of the many reasons he's left the law enforcement ages ago.

Jack Tripper is now a lone wolf in the big city of Santa Monica. He managed to attain a license and afford himself an actual office, albeit cramped and hidden in the depths of a multi-purpose establishment. It works for him and that's all that matters.

With very few actual authentic PI's in the area and almost all of them being terribly busy with other matters, Chrissy had no choice but to recruit Jack. She had heard some decent comments about the man when she had asked around and felt that she had to at least _try_. She'd figure she'd give him a week or two.

Jack wanted to give himself less time because he felt fairly confident that his strategy will reward him the girl, safe and in her mother's arms.

Sitting back down in his large rolling chair, Jack picked up the telephone and quickly dialed a number he knew all too well. Waiting for the dial tone to disappear, he tapped his finger on the photo. A familiar, charming hello sounded from the other end. Jack leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, Larry."

...

It had been raining for a few days now.

Jack hadn't thought much of it until he stepped out of the building with no umbrella in hand.

His suit is practically drenched by the time a car pulls up and he slips inside of it.

Larry Dallas has been waiting, in reality, for a short while, but in his mind, it's a 'short while' too long, so he will argue that striking up an intriguing conversation with the busty waitress is more than reasonable. That's exactly how Jack finds him, and that's exactly what Larry argues.

"Money and girls, Lar, that's all you choose to see in this world, are money and girls," Jack shakes his head amusingly, watching the way Larry's eyes light up in mischief.

The boys talk business. Business, in terms of money, girls, and maybe that basketball game they've happened to catch here and there. Eventually, it comes down to actual business.

"How old?"

"8."

"Sheesh, too young to be stirred up in that shit," Larry mutters, he's dark eyes losing a bit of its shine.

"I'll find her,"

"You really think?"

"Of course."

"Well, then. You'll find her."

The conversation seemingly dies there. The two resume their drinking, minds obviously worlds apart. Larry brings them back to the same place.

"You looking for any help?"

Jack turns to stare at his friend. There's silence between the two for a few moments.

"No. Why?"

Larry leans back in his chair. "There's a girl. Short, brunette. Feisty. Threatened my leg," Jack snorts at that, "hear she's good at what she does,"

"And what does she do?" Jack raises an eyebrow, sensing where this may be going.

"She's into detective stuff, too."

"Oh? And she's here?"

"Yeah. Recently moved. She's hiding out as some flower girl, Arcade Flower Shop or something. You should look into her."

"I should?"

"You should."

"Hm."

It's silent again.

Jack leaves the restaurant with a strange woman's name on a napkin, and no ride home. The rain has stopped, so he walks.

...

Several days later, and Chrissy Snow is in worse shape than before. She had somehow managed to obtain Jack's address and proceeded to visit him there-without any warning. She left just as suddenly and unexpectedly as she arrived, wailing all the way to her car. Jack tried following after her, worried about her condition and emotional state. She shouldn't be driving like this. Many visions of accidents and car wreck scenarios swam through Jack's head, unsettling him further.

"What is all of this commotion! Oh, Jack," a grumpy, irritated voice spoke, startling the young PI. He sees Chrissy tearfully getting into her car and speeding off, a knowing grin growing on his face.

"Oh, I see, another girl bites the dust, eh? Had to let her down gently?"

Jack sighs before turning to his older landlord, Stanley Roper. Somehow, the elder man has gotten into his head that Jack is gay, and no amount of real explanations can convince him otherwise, so Jack begrudgingly plays along. It's easier that way.

"Something like that, Mr. Roper," Jack shakes his head and begins to head back up to his apartment.

"Wait a minute, Jack," Mr. Roper disappears back into his home and returns a few moments later with a card in hand. "I need a favor. Mrs. Roper is out for the day, and I'm expecting a package. Do you mind stopping by this shop today and picking me up flowers? It's very important."

Jack takes the card and inspects it, immediately recognizing the name of the shop. "Uh, sure. What's the occasion?"

"A ticked off wife," Mr. Roper grumbled. He dug into his pocket in search of some loose bills. He hands it to Jack and thanks him before entering his apartment, a string of muttered curses following behind.

The detective sighs and begins his long trek to the Arcade Flower Shop.

...

It's empty when he enters the shop. There's no one in sight, so Jack rings the bell that was thoughtfully placed on the counter; among it are flowers and flowers and more flowers.

"Just a moment!" A silvery voice calls from the back.

Jack waits patiently, picking at the scattered flower petals. He steals a few glances toward the archway of what he assumes is the back room where more flowers must reside. It's another few moments, and then finally a figure emerges.

The woman is short. Not devastatingly so, but short nonetheless. Her hair is dark and cropped, reaching just below the nape of her neck. Jack thinks it compliments the slight tan of her skin and the rich, earthy brown of her eyes. She's wearing a red buttoned blouse, tucked into a navy tight pencil skirt. If the man had to guess, since he can't see over the counter enough to get a look at her choice of foot ware, he would guess nude colored heels. Maybe black. Either way, this woman could probably both defend him _and_ prosecute him in a court of law. The thought leaves a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"Hello, there," the silvery voice hits him again, "Welcome to Arcade, how can I assist you today, sir?"

Her smile is as bright as a neon sign, he'll give her that. However, the dark circles give her seemingly flawless features away.

Jack digs into the inside pocket of his jacket and feels around for the card that Roper bestowed him. He finds it and flips to the back where a word is scrawled out with a pen. A name of a flower, maybe?

"Uh, a friend of mind wanted me to pick up some flowers. He handed this to me. Think you can read it?"

The woman leans a little closer, allowing Jack the pleasure to get a whiff of her floral perfume. The smell penetrates his senses for a moment, enough to get a high and curl his toes. She squints adorably and scans the word several times. Jack stares for a while. He's slightly startled when she suddenly speaks.

"Hyacinth. We have a variation of colors; any specific preference?"

"It's for his wife. A _ticked off_ wife."

"Ah. Purple, then. He needs purple."

She turns and leaves the safety of behind-the-counter to search.

"What's the meaning?" Jack inquires, following her move.

"'Sorrow. Please Forgive Me, I'm So Sorry'," she fingers a couple of flower stems and manages to acquire a handful of, what he guesses is purple Hyacinth.

The flowers are beautiful. Mrs. Roper will love them.

"These flowers are beautiful. His wife will surely love them, that is if she generally loves flowers."

Jack's eyes shoot back to the woman, taking in every facial feature and every word.

"You're Janet Wood, yes?"

There's a glint that flashes over her dark eyes. They stare each other down, and eventually, she nods.

"Are you...a friend of Larry's?"

Jack lets out a breathy chuckle.

"I apologize on his behalf for anything he has done or said to you."

Janet purses her lips and nods again.

They talk for a while and Jack leaves the shop as empty as when he came in, a brunette florist following closely behind.

...

"I hate when young children are involved,"

Jack turns to look at Janet, her grip tight on the steering wheel and her brows furrowed. He sighs and glances back to the photo in his hand.

"Where did you say you worked out of? What office?"

"Building on Ocean Vista,"

"Okay, I know where that is."

They drive to Jack's office. Entering said office, the duo makes haste of the case. With more detail, Jack catches her up to speed and relays what he has done so far up until that point.

"Are there any more family members to question?" Janet asks, searching eyes too busy scanning documents in hand.

"Uh, yeah. A lot. Most live out here in California. Some are scattered throughout the country. Some out of the country. All of them cleared."

Janet clicks her tongue. "Sheesh, not off to an easy start."

"No kidding. I'm currently looking into non-family members. Strangers off the street, see if it's some random kiddie abduction."

Janet's face contorts into a crinkly frown, desperately wishing that the child is not suffering harshly from this kidnapping. A young girl so precious, so curious, so worthy of life, doesn't deserve a kind of world where monsters and dangers can arise for tiny tots like her. It settles uneasily in the short brunette's stomach, forcing a heavy breath of exhale.

Jack notices the uneasiness from his new partner and suddenly regrets taking her on. Cases like this tend to weigh drastically on a person's mind, no matter who. Even Jack himself is slightly more perturbed than usual. He decides to reach out a tentative hand to cover Janet's own soft one. He easily engulfs it, and it puts the man a little at ease.

"I'm sorry for asking for your help," he says soothingly, "it's a lot to think about. Especially since we're going against time."

Janet manages a slight tug upwards on the corner of her lips, looking eternally grateful for the caressing words of a man she's met a few hours prior.

"I've handled worse. It's just never easier."

The words live on forever in the depths of Jack Tripper, and when this is all over, he thinks, he wants to stay by her side.

...

There's a sister-in-law they've never checked out before.

Chrissy mentions her offhandedly during one of her tearful visits, and the duo decides to pay her a visit right after Chrissy detangles herself from a bone-crushing hug to Janet's smaller frame.

Alan's sister-in-law, more specifically. Well. Ex, really. The good news is that she resides right there in Santa Monica. They jump into Janet's red car and speed off.

It takes a total of 14 knocks for there to be an answer at the door. The answerer is someone they wouldn't expect. A man shorter than Jack, and still taller than Janet, albeit only slightly. He sports a goofy surprised expression, and kindly declines their offer of being let inside.

While Janet attempts to talk their way in, Jack steps back a bit and cranes his neck to peek inside the large home. All he can scope out are expensive looking furniture and an ugly carpet. There's a dragon vase on top of a mantle over the fireplace that catches his attention for a nanosecond, before he decides he doesn't like it and continues to glance around. A small, framed photograph on the wall half obstructed by the door snags his attention too, but before he can stare at it a little longer, the door is being softly shut and Janet exhales a tired breath. She turns to face Jack and notices his wide look.

He beckons her to silently follow him back to her car.

"We need a way in," He says as soon as they slide in beside each other.

"Yeah? We just tried the polite way. What's the probable cause?"

"There's no search warrant yet. I saw a picture hanging up on the wall,"

"And?"

"Of this." Jack holds up the school photograph of Cindy Snow. The very same one given to him by Chrissy Snow over a week prior.

Janet nods and drives away.

...

"Motive?"

"We know she's babysat more than a few times years ago, we know she's become estranged after supposedly divorcing Alan's brother, we know the man who answered the door _is_ Alan's brother, we know the home belongs to the sister-in-law, and we know she's had a past filled with petty theft and bribery, not to mention many threats directed at her co-workers. They sure loved throwing her under the bus when we questioned them."

"And," Janet continues for him.

"And?"

"She can't have children. Biologically."

Jack smiles at her, and he stills for a moment as he watches Janet Wood solve the world.

...

They go back to the large house.

It's dark now, and this time they're knocking a lot longer than when they did the day before. The lights are off, and they don't sense any form of movement from inside.

Jack doesn't like the looks of it. At all.

He tells Janet to wait on the porch while he jumps over the side railing and continues on to the back of the house. His hand inches closer to his holster strapped to his belt and rests it on his gun. He circles the house and finds nothing.

Janet waits for him to meet her where he left her and sees the detest in his eyes. She offers a weak smile with furrowed brows as if to say that they have done way more than they should've, so they should at the very least not blame themselves for the outcome.

It's simple to register that they've gotten away. Obviously, they packed up what they can and ran. A tiny 8-year-old in tow.

Jack doesn't care anymore and kicks down the door. Janet is only slightly startled but follows him in like a shadow. She looks around on the first floor while Jack jogs up the stairs. There's plenty of evidence to see that there lived a young girl here. Scattered crayon drawings lay around, dozens of pink hair clips and purple headbands, a rainbow child sized rain jacket and a pair of small pink sparkly jelly shoes. The brunette stares at the shoes solemnly. The sound of someone running down the stairs catches her attention.

"Do we know where Phillip lives?"

"Even if we find out, they wouldn't have run off there."

Jack's shoulder slumps defeatedly because _of course, they wouldn't run off there, Jack._

"But maybe there is someplace we can check out..."

Jack follows Janet's stare and finds himself facing a large portrait of two people. Vicky Bradford and an older man. They can both guess whom that might be.

...

James Bradford lives outside of Santa Monica. Way, way outside.

They drive for what seems like hours, and finally, make it to his enormous estate.

Someone answers after the first ring of the doorbell.

"May I help you?" She's a plump, young woman, with beautiful curly hair tied in a ponytail. She's also wearing a rather plain housekeeping uniform.

"Yes, hello," Janet speaks for them, "I'm Janet Wood and this is Jack Tripper,"

"Hello," Jack waves politely. The housekeeper nods.

"And we're here to visit Mr. James Bradford. Is he available?"

"Just a moment," the housekeeper turns and disappears back into the house. She comes back after a few seconds. "Please, come in. You can wait in the study."

The two follow after her, giving their thanks when she leaves to find the man of the house.

They wait for a total of seven minutes. Jack kept count.

"I'm James Bradford,"

The duo immediately perks and stand up from their seats once they hear him introduce himself.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

Jack swallows almost audibly and casts a look to Janet. Her mouth forms into a line, holding out her hand for the older gentleman to shake.

"I'm Janet. This is Jack. We're here to discuss a few important things regarding your daughter, Vicky,"

A flash of knowing ghosts over James's face, his eyes twitching slightly. Jack notes this and lets Janet continue their introductions.

"We went to see her earlier, but she wasn't home. Do you mind telling us about her? If you might've seen her lately? Where she might be?"

James stares at her as if she grew another head or two. It makes Jack a little uncomfortable and wants to punch the look off of the guy. Instead of answering straight away, the man moves to make himself a drink from the bottle of brandy that was sat out for anyone to take. Jack and Janet watch him intensely, silently beckoning him to say something on the matter. Silently, for the time being.

"Well," he starts, after taking a long, hard sip, "Vicky. You see, I haven't seen or spoken to my daughter in months. I honestly have no idea where she might be if she isn't home. Out shopping, perhaps?"

In his mind, Jack knows that he's lying. He decides to take the initiative to press further.

"No. Not out shopping, is she? We asked around. We talked to her neighbors, her coworkers, we gathered a general draw up of her day to day schedule, and no. She's not out shopping."

The intense stare that was shared between the two could melt mountains. Whatever that means. Janet decided this was a little too forward, so she easily stepped between the two who seemed as if they were going to throw down at any moment.

"Mr. Bradford, we all know Vicky is not out...shopping. We need you to cooperate with us, please," she said, on the verge of pleading but not willing to at the moment.

"A young girl is involved. Think if this was _your_ daughter, if this was Vicky. 8 years old and away from her parents."

The idea of a missing 8-year-old Vicky seemed to do some kind of trick. His tense shoulders sagged, elating a sense of hope within the duo detectives. He allowed his eyes to roam around the room, avoiding any gazes with these two strangers. It irritated the older man; how much they could look into this, respectively.

A sigh escapes him.

"I would like to help you, I really do. My daughter...is an emotional person. I don't ever wish harm upon her. I love her,"

Jack and Janet anticipate a reveal to help further their investigation. James finally looks to the two of them.

"I don't know where she currently is. I want to help you, but I can't. I apologize. I am of no use."

Jack clenches his jaw at the remark, silently willing himself to walk away before he explodes at the older man. Janet doesn't succeed in that, however.

"No. You are not useless," she whispers and her gaze is set on the floor, "you are completely useful. You are completely useful to us because you know _exactly_ where your daughter is. You know, and you've known this whole time," her tone is venomous, it almost makes Jack's skin crawl. He looks to James and smirks at his uneasiness at the moment.

"I-I really can't help-"

"Mr. Bradford. If we find your daughter-excuse me, _when_ we find your daughter, you all will be in a lot more trouble than if you just told us where she is. You can help us. You can help _her._ "

He falls silent. Janet is losing her patience rather quickly. Jack stares at James with a stern gaze and a frown. Janet clears her throat.

"Well? We can stand here all day."

"South of here. We own a summer cabin. Spacious, livable. I can jot down the address for you. I honestly don't know if she's there or not, but if she isn't at her home, and she isn't here, then she may very well be there."

The relief that washes over the two is astounding, to say the least. Janet doesn't thank him when he hands her the slip of paper with the address, and just tugs on Jack's sleeve to lead him back to the car. James calls out and wishes them luck. They ignore him and drive off.

...

The cabin is pretty much secluded. There's a trail that leads up to it, but many hikers would split off from the path in favor of not stumbling upon a private abode.

Janet parks her car at the start of the trail and the two begin the fair trek. Just before leaving, however, they call in for backup on Jack's radio, just in case things turn awry. The sun is already setting by the time they reach it.

"You stay here, behind this tree, and I'll take a walk around the cabin,"

"Hold on a second, Jack!" Janet said, pulling on his arm.

"Why do I have to hide behind a tree? I'll knock on the door while you go around back, that way they'll have nowhere to run." She suggested instead.

Honestly, that idea didn't sit too well with him. Jack didn't want Janet in the middle of the action in case one of them had any weapons. He didn't want her to get hurt. He never wanted her to get hurt. The fire and pleading in Janet's eyes were unfortunate enough to not to want to let her down, so he reluctantly nodded his approval of her plan.

"Jack, she's got to be in there. We'll return her back to Chrissy." The smile she formed shined brighter than the stars that began appearing above. Jack stared after her as she made her way to the stairs of the cabin. Shaking his head, he himself made way for the back of it.

Janet knocked on the door without hesitation. Waiting patiently, she strained to hear any movement coming from inside. So far, no dice. Knocking again, she put her ear up to the door. She decided to say something.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

As soon as she said that, she heard a loud crash coming from inside and shuffling. Janet tried for the doorknob, but it was locked. She started pounding on the door and calling out to whoever was making the noise. She can finally make out a door being slammed open and Jack shouting.

She darted from the front of the cabin and hurriedly dashed toward the back, where she can see Jack pointing his gun. He saw her running up from the corner of his eyes.

"Stop right there, Janet," he said.

"Jack..."

"Don't move! Anyone!" Janet whipped her head and found two adults standing with a child. Cindy. She was being held protectively by whom they assumed was Vicky. The man they met at Vicky's home stood in front of them with his own gun aiming at Jack. Phillip.

"Phillip," Janet started, "please. Put that down," she stepped a bit closer, her hands raised.

"Don't fucking move!"

"Janet, please, stay where you are!"

Everything was unfolding too fast and too intensely. Neither party was enjoying this.

"Make the guns go away!" Cindy shouted. She hid her face into Vicky's side.

"We will, sweetie," Janet said in reply to Cindy, she looked back at Phillip. "Put that down! You're putting Cindy in danger!"

"Shut up! I will never hurt my daughter!"

"Phillip, she is not your daughter. She is your brothers and we need to return her back home where she belongs,"

"She belongs to us! Don't you dare touch her!" This time it was Vicky yelling, her face red.

Janet shook her head. "No, Vicky, no. You couldn't have children. We know how much you wanted them, but this is not the way. This is hurting Cindy, this is hurting Chrissy and Alan and her friends," Janet steadily made her way closer and closer to Vicky and Cindy as she continued talking to them. "Chrissy misses her so much. Cindy, your mother wants to see you again. She wants to hold you in her arms, and braid your hair like you would every night before bed. She wants to sing you songs and teach you how to care for animals. She wants you back."

Cindy eventually looked away from the safety of Vicky's side and shyly glanced at Janet as she crept closer. All the while, Jack had his eyes trained on Janet and on Phillip, his heart thumping heavily and his head swirling with worry and ache. The palms of his hands are beyond wet with sweat, and he just wants all of this to be over. For the first time in a lengthy while, Jack is genuinely terrified.

"I want my mommy, too..." Cindy whimpered, looking at Janet. The brunette nodded her head and chanced a look at Vicky. Her eyes were wide with anger and her nostrils flared. Her grip on Cindy tightened uncomfortably for the young girl, making her squirm.

"Vicky, please..." It was a whisper, and it was all it took to shove Cindy aside and charge after Janet.

Everything happened at once.

While Vicky knocked Janet to the ground and rolled on top of her, Jack automatically ran to Janet's aid. Phillip took the opportunity to grab Cindy and whisked her away.

Jack was thankfully able to tackle Vicky off of Janet, which gave her the chance to spot Phillip running off with Cindy sobbing and dangling over his shoulders. She pushed herself off of the ground and sped off after them. With Vicky clawing at him, Jack felt helpless as he watched the three of them disappear into the woods.

...

Her heart is pounding.

Luckily, she hasn't lost sight of them yet.

She yells, and he ignores her. He almost drops Cindy when the girl wriggles violently in his grasp. Janet urges Cindy to wriggle some more but keeps her mouth shut when she fears that the girl will get hurt.

It's all about keeping that girl safe.

Phillip doesn't look like he'll be stopping anytime soon.

...

Jack manages to restrain Vicky.

Being stronger and a lot taller can go a long way in this business.

Unwilling to wait any longer for that backup, he leaves her handcuffed to the railing of the cabin in favor of going after Janet and Phillip.

He prays things haven't escalated quite yet.

...

Janet corners (not quite) him near a river.

She can see that Phillip is out of breath and Cindy remains to be a hassle in his arms. Janet resists a smirk at the way Phillip's eyes blow up in anxiousness and fear.

"Phillip," she says, cautious as ever. "There's nowhere to go...put her down."

"I just...I just wanted a family," his voice wavers, and tears begin to build up, but don't fall.

"Sure you do, Phillip. Wanting a family isn't the problem here. It's that you hurt an innocent child,"

"We never hurt her!"

"She's right now sobbing and is probably uncomfortable by the way you're holding her and running off!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Just leave us the fuck alone!"

He shifts Cindy onto one of his arms and pulls out his gun with the other. He points it right at Janet.

"Turn around, keep running and I won't shoot."

"Stop this, please. Shooting me won't solve anything or make things better for you _or_ Cindy."

Phillip hesitates. Cindy sniffles. Janet holds her breath.

...

Jack is running.

With his gun pulled out and ready, he's running.

Jack is severely unsure of where he's going, but he continues to go.

He sees bodies way up ahead, and a stream of water.

He also sees a familiar gun and a familiar brunette.

Jack stops running.

...

Cindy finally speaks. Softly, but speaks nonetheless.

"Please...I want to go home and see my _real_ mommy."

Janet can see the way his heart breaks at that statement. No ounce of sympathy is given, however.

"Do you not love us anymore, Princess?"

"I want to go _home._ "

Phillip's jaw clenches and his hold on the girl tightens to the point where Cindy winces in pain. She lets out a whimper, and Janet wants nothing more than to pounce on this man and punch him in the groin or something.

"You'll go home, honey. I'll let you go home."

He suddenly drops the girl onto the ground roughly, and she scrambles to get up and run towards Janet.

The gun is still pointed at her.

Janet reaches for the girl and pulls her behind her, away from the wrong end of the gun. Her heart has not stopped pounding. She realizes her grip on Cindy is tight, so she loosens it. Hastily swallowing and licking her lips, Janet has lost all adrenaline and is now in a state of pure panic. Phillip has _not_ dropped the gun. Someone can still very well end up hurt. Possibly worse.

"Put it down," she whispers pleadingly. She'd drop to her knees and beg him if she has too.

The tears spring to life and trickle out of the corners of her eyes. This whole situation is stressful as hell, and if she makes it out of this, she's gonna put all of her energy into taking a thorough nap. After making sure Cindy is reunited with Chrissy, of course.

"That man," Phillip says, " _Alan_. He's not my brother."

"We know he's your half brother, Phillip. That's still family. He is still your family, and you are hurting your family."

"No! He's never been, nor will he ever be my family!"

The statement clings heavily to the air, spoken too harshly and intensely for it to be considered a bluff. Janet can recognize the hatred and passion in his voice. She doesn't doubt his exclamation in the slightest. She wonders about the history between the two men, but she quickly remembers their current situation, and any sort of curiousness is dissolved. She _has_ to put a stop to this; it has gone on for far too long.

"Okay. He's not your family. But, does that mean you get to have the right to hurt him like this? To hurt Chrissy and Cindy?"

"No...this has nothing to do with Chrissy or, or, Alan, even. I hate the guy, but what this is has nothing to do with him."

"Phillip...you stole their daughter. This has _everything_ to do with that."

"We just wanted a family," Phillip is beginning to sob. "Vicky...she deserves a daughter. I wanted to give her a daughter. We tried so, _so_ hard, but it just couldn't happen. We went to all of the best doctors. We went to foster homes. We even tried just getting a fucking cat or dog. But she didn't want that. She wanted her own little angel, someone she can hold and love, and protect and teach, and, and-" he chokes up a bit. Janet waits. "And...she couldn't have that with me. She wanted her own child." His tone shifted. He lowered the gun considerably.

"Every time Cindy would come over, Vicky's eyes would light up in a way I wouldn't see if it were any other time. She laughs more, her smile doesn't seem...farce. She touches me a lot more. And those times, those times make me the happiest. I just want to be my happiest with her always. And when Cindy had to leave, leave back to her mother and father, Vicky isn't the same. I couldn't keep living with that. I told her one night that I was growing tired. She started crying, and told me over and over again that she'd change. That all she needs is this extra warmth in her life, and we'd go back to how things used to be. The happier times. It didn't take a lot of convincing on her part, so I agreed to help her in any way I can. I knew this was wrong. I knew this was harmful. That's why I tried to be as careful with Cindy as I could be. I never tried to hurt her, or do anything dangerous, but Vicky...once we had her, she didn't want to let go. She was desperate."

Janet glanced at the gun. "That's her gun, isn't?"

Phillip nodded. "I really did try to talk her out of this, but...Vicky had her heart set on it. Cindy was the one. Cindy was her daughter. Everything else be damned." Phillip said as if quoting Vicky herself.

So. The truth has finally been brought to light. Janet had a lot to swallow but was more than capable of doing so. She still had a protective grip on Cindy, who stayed hiding behind her and sniffling every so often. Now that the confession was out of the way, Janet had to bring this situation to a complete close. This would...probably be the most challenging part. No ideas have been formulating, so Janet's gonna have to wing this. It unsettles her to no end, and she's gonna wanna word with her mind later about this...

"This can end, Phillip. We can end this whole thing right now. Put down the gun."

A flash of movement from slightly afar catches Phillip's attention. He peers over the shoulder of Janet, while she continues to watch him. The sight of Phillip not glaring at her, but at something behind her, starts to make her sweat and tremble a little more. This delicate moment is going to start crumbling in the most undesirable way in any second, she can _feel_ it. She truly wishes for the ability to stop time, or teleport, or see into the future, or _something_. No such powers surface and Janet is stuck to rely on her normal self. Or, whoever may be lurking behind them. She prays for Jack. It's a prayer that adds to her pros and cons list of the existence of God because here he is. And there Phillip is in all of his panic.

It all happens so rapidly, that all Janet can register is the high shrill scream of Cindy and the vigorous force of being shoved to the ground.

A thundering shot echoes throughout the forest.

A thick layer of silence envelops the surrounding area; only the distinct sound of the stream of water serves as background noise. That, and the sound of Jack cursing.

" _Shit_ ,"

Janet hears this and immediately sits up to survey the current situation. Cindy is thankfully tucked into her side, her face buried near Janet's chest. A sigh of relief escapes her, her eyes softening as she quickly inspects the young girl, only to find that she is physically okay.

Then, she looks up from the girl. Her breath hitches at the sight before her. It becomes a little-or a lot-more difficult to just _breathe_ properly and things are getting a tad fuzzy and words are really _failing_ her at the moment.

" _Shit, shit, shit._ "

Jack is trying to put a lot of pressure on the wound, but blood just keeps pouring out. If he could, he would shrug at it, but he's hit in the shoulder and it would hurt too much. Well, a better term would be _grazed_. It hurts like a bitch, nonetheless. Jack curses again, and when he does, he notices the rest of the world. He sees many figures running past him, and people shouting, and people asking if he's okay. He realizes that it's the backup they called a while ago, which leads him to question where's the second part of _they_ , which further leads him to finally find Janet and Cindy, on the ground, not that far away from him, staring as if he were a ghost. Jack entertains the thought for a moment, but the look of utter desperateness on Janet's face is too much and Jack wants nothing more than to assure her over and over again that everything is going to be alright. He's fine. She's fine. Cindy's fine.

Jack, at that revelation of a conclusion, offers her his signature goofy grin. His goofiest grin yet.

It's more than safe to say that he is relieved to see Janet beam right back at him.

...

Jack forgets how much he hates hospitals.

It seems as though Janet loves them, however, because she hasn't left his side in hours, despite telling her multiple times that he is really okay and that the shot wasn't as fatal as it could've been. Janet doesn't listen.

A blonde nurse walks into the hospital room and he watches as Janet squeals like a schoolgirl and gets up to hug the taller blonde. It's fascinating to see, and it allows Jack time to recompose himself as Janet turns to him to introduce her friend, Terri the nurse.

"The _best_ nurse in Santa Monica," Janet asserts confidently. Terri laughs at the statement, and Jack doesn't try to argue.

He's delighted to find Terri just as friendly and skillful as Janet, and he's told that he's well on his way to a full recovery. He notices the way Janet breathes a sigh of relief but doesn't say anything about it.

Terri manages to convince Janet to have a snack with her in the cafeteria, and Janet leaves Jack for the first time in a while, promising to bring him back something to eat.

"So," Terri starts, when they're out of the room-and out of earshot of Jack.

"So?" Janet has a strong feeling she knows where this may be going.

"That's Jack, huh? He's cute." Terri waists absolutely no time and Janet is rather amused by it. But she's not gonna give Terri the smug pleasure of teasing just yet.

"You think he's cute? Terri, you think everybody's cute. You called Larry cute."

"Well, I can't help it if everyone I meet happens to be cute! And that's not the point here, Jan."

The brunette rolls her dark eyes sharply and the two stop just in front of the vending machine in the cafeteria.

"What's the point, Ter?"

Now Terri's rolling her lighter eyes because Janet's really going to make her say it.

"Janet Wood, I can't believe you. Every day for a week all you could talk about on the phone with me is 'Jack this' and 'Jack that', and now that I see you two together in the same room, it's clear as day."

"Please indulge me! What is clear as day?"

"As our dear friends, the Brits say: he fancies you! And you fancy him!"

If anybody ever asked Terri, she would without a doubt, straight up say that when it comes to the absolute obvious, Janet is _shit_ at acting.

The woman spends a total of ten seconds just scoffing and rolling her eyes as if merely doing so would distract the blonde long enough so that she could change the subject and hope for it to be never brought up again. Terri is a brilliant cookie, though, so Janet is severely out of luck.

"Janet. You're gonna give yourself a headache. Relax, honey. If anything at all, I approve. He's sweet and charming," Terri begins to walk ahead of Janet, only stopping once to make another comment over her shoulder, "and _cute_."

The short brunette watches her walk away. Standing there alone, it gives her the opportunity to truly process this whole mess of feelings and emotions she's got going on.

 _Cute, huh?_

Janet, thankfully, has enough sense to not try to act innocent to _herself_.

Terri returns to Jack's room to find Dr. Tom Miller and a shorter older male laughing with Jack.

Dr. Miller is the first to notice Terri standing in the doorway. "Terri! We were just talking to your patient, here."

"Hello, Dr. Miller. What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be in the mental ward?"

"I came down here for a chance to be with him for a few moments. Don't you worry, Terri, the patients aren't going anywhere," the Doctor says with a wide, toothy grin. He turns to his companion and scrambles to offer introductions. "Oh, this is Ralph Furley!"

The older man smiles at the nurse and gives a big show of waving. "How goes it? It's good to see that my buddy Jack is in great hands!"

Jack laughs. "Hey, Terri, he's a handyman that works in my apartment complex."

Just then, Janet makes an appearance from behind Terri. She is slightly startled to see new faces in the room. One of them being a doctor. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Jan. This is Dr. Miller, and his partner Ralph Furley," Terri gestures to the two men, while they both bow their heads rather gentlemanly. "Dr. Miller works upstairs. I guess he's here making friends with Jack."

"Oh, I heard about the accident and I rushed over to see if Jack was okay. And here he is! As good as new! No need to worry about all of those men now thinking you're dead!" Mr. Furley lightly jabs at Jack's good shoulder, earning a nervous chuckle from the detective.

Janet covers her mouth in an attempt to smother her own giggle, as she's heard of the wacky tale of Jack's sexuality being mistaken by his landlord and their building repair man. Terri stands just a lot more confused and will need an explanation at a later time, but for now, at such a late hour, Terri has to shuffle everyone out so Jack can properly have his rest. Janet is, of course, the hardest one to kick out, but is kicked out regardless. With many, _many_ promises of being back the following morning.

Jack doesn't doubt that for a nanosecond.

...

Jack gets many visitors in the three days that he had to remain in that hospital room. Including the visit of two lovely blondes. Chrissy and Cindy came bearing gifts. Gifts, and lots and lots of kisses and hugs. Janet feels a flood of warmth at the scene before her, and she would very much enjoy a camera right now so she can capture the moment forever. Memories will do just as well.

Jack's landlords even stop by for a bit, and it takes a few moments to realize that Jack wasn't kidding when he said that Mr. Roper will not listen to him when he tries to correct the older man of his true sexuality. He brushes it off for another day, anyway.

Jack is checked out, and Janet offers to drive him home.

"Actually, I'd rather go to my office. Some things I have to do."

Janet doesn't ask him about the things and happily drives him there instead. She does ask if he needs any help, or a ride home later, and it gives Jack the perfect excuse to have Janet stay with him. If only for a bit longer, because the case is solved, and all. Janet really doesn't have any more business to be with him anymore. The thought sits heavy and uncomfortably in his head. The feeling sits the same way in his chest. This will be a horribly dragged out goodbye, it seems. Jack spends a good ten minutes mentally cursing.

And then he sees her smile. A tired smile, granted, but a smile nonetheless. The smile allows him to reevaluate it all. They did it. They found Cindy. They brought her back to her real parents. Safe.

That, truly, is enough to contrast the negative emotions in Jack and gives him the strength to smile too.

With that strength, there is more.

"How do you feel about...being partners?"

Janet knows- _she knows, dammit_ -he means that in a detective way. Business partners, law partners, PI partners. It doesn't stop her from pretending he meant that any other way.

"Partners. That'll feel good."

Janet's life is never the same again.

Jack knew he should've shoved the tissue box into his overcoat pocket when he left the apartment that morning two weeks ago, for he can definitely use a tissue right now.

...

 **Y'ALL WTF DID I JUST WRITE. Fun fact: this took me all year to write this. It's because somewhere in the middle, I lost interest. But, baby. I'm back. THAT WAS LAME BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS WEIRD AU.**

 **Also. Since I love hurting everyone, I left this kinda ambiguous, but you know DAMN WELL they hook up not that much longer after this and they marry and have a hundred kids and retire together. They also solve a million more cases along the way! Go JackET!**


End file.
